vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy Reagents
This article is used in order to document various ingredients used for alchemy in Ascension Academy for the Chipz Season 5 RP Group. Sunwing Butterfly Unlike most butterflies, Sunwings have special properties to themselves that allows them to not only be a healthy consumable insect, but it has nutrients that can be broken down in order to make health potions. The hindwing and forewing are needed in particular. The rest of the body is not entirely useful but has some hints of the residue in the thorax and abdomen. With the wings, you must carefully remove them from the butterfly. Damaging the wing can compromise the usefulness of the wing but can still be used nevertheless. For preparation, simply place the wings in cold water and extract them from the water after ten minutes passes. Take them to a mortar and pestle and grind them up until a dust. Lastly, apply a cup of water and stir until the water is foggy. Use afterwards for whatever potion calls for the solution. Steps for Preparation: *Place in cold water for ten minutes *Extract and grind to a dust *Stir in water until foggy *Use however necessary Bone Meal A simple yet useful ingredient in making some potions healing related and whatnot is Bone Meal. Because of the simple preparation and use of this ingredient, it needs less explaining. Bone meal is a mixture that is rich in nutrients and typically is a source of phosphorus and protein. Although a nutritional supplement for animals and fertilizer for plants, in alchemy it can be used to awaken or improve the use of the proteins in a potion. It greatly revives the effects of an ingredient to make a potion more effective in smaller doses. To prepare, simply take any bones of a creature and grind it until a coarse dust, and then simply apply it to however planned. Steps for Preparation: *Grind the bones to a coarse dust *Apply to recipe Common Spider Legs Spider legs are distinct and are rather dynamic in their use. However, it seems at first, the legs are only in common spiders. Nothing far beyond perhaps a Lycosidae, Salticidae, Parasteatoda tepidariorum, Pholcus phalangiodes, and Loxosceles reclusa. While it may sound simple, small common spiders such as these are very fragile to a point. So it must be down with care when removing the legs from the spiders. If a leg is broken or otherwise damaged, it will no longer be useful. Now for them to be effective use, you’ll need to gather approximately twenty-four spider legs to get an actual use. A little less won’t be horrible and the more, the better! To prepare, you must take water and mix it with salt and three minor mana crystals. Place the legs in after five minutes of stirring, then stir for five minutes more. Then take the mixture and place it over an open flame until the water boils or until the mixture has a faint green glow. Finally, apply it to a recipe however intended. Steps for Preparation: *Make a mixture of salt, water, and three mana crystals *Stir the mixture for five minutes *Place legs in mixture, stir for five more minutes *Boil water to bubbling or glows faintly green *Place in a vial and then apply however needed Category:Books Category:Ascension Lore